codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Euro Britannia
/ of Holy Britannian Empire |title2 = De Facto Leader |state head2 = Julius Kingsley Shin Hyuga Shing |population = about 245,000,000 (Code Geass: Akito the Exiled) |anthem = |capital = Sankt Petersburg |realworld = |affiliation = Holy Britannian Empire}}Euro Britannia (ユーロブリタニア帝国, Yūro Buritania Teikoku, literally translated as “Euro Britannian Empire”) is a subject and tributary-empire of the Holy Britannian Empire and is the primary antagonist to the E.U. being at war with them. Later in the series, they (alongside intervention from the main Britannian Empire) are shown to have defeated most of the E.U. forces, conquering a large amount of its territories, which leads to the unions eventual collapse by the events of the second season. Geography Prior to the successful invasion of most of western Europe by the Holy Britannian Empire, Euro Britannia was located on mainland Russia and in the countries of the Caucasus. It is possible that France, the Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal, Spain and Switzerland may have become part of this sub-empire after the collapse of the Europia United. Much like the Holy Britannian Empire, Euro Britannia has no control over the , despite what its name might suggest. However, unlike the Holy Britannian Empire, Euro Britannia does not seem to enforce the same Area and Numbers label systems onto its conquered regions as the main Empire does. Known Territories #All of except Murmansk, and # # # # # # # # # # # # By the time the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement begins, Euro Britannia seems to have lost all its territories except for Russia. History In the late 18th century, dissatisfaction with the aging system of monarchies in Europe was on the rise. All that was needed for a revolution was a spark. That spark came after the relations between the people of France and its government broke down. The French Revolution swept the continent. Revolutionaries overran all major European powers. Eventually even Britannia itself was threatened. Defeat at Trafalgar brought the British Isles in to the fold of the nascent Europia United, forcing the Britannian government to flee to the New World. They were joined by the former European nobility, fleeing revolutionary persecution. Many years later, descendants of these nobles, who were part of Britannia, returned to reclaim their former homeland. They now compose the ruling class of Euro Britannia. Euro Britannians believe that the Europia United is a "ghost" of the revolution, whose rulers only care about themselves and are no better than the very people they sought to remove from power, therefore making their war entirely justified. Euro Britannia was likely established sometime after Holy Britannian Empire conquered Russia in the first sphere of expansion after the World Wars. Since then, Euro Britannia has been at war with the Europia United and has acted as the Holy Britannian Empire's eastern front against their European rivals. In 2017 a.t.b, Charles zi Britannia sent Julius Kingsley and Suzaku Kururugi to take command of Euro Britannia. Under Julius' command, the Grand Duke was placed under temporary arrest, and a propaganda campaign involving the use of the ARK fleet was created in order to drive citizens of Europia United to riot and cause chaos within its regions, giving the Euro Britannian forces the opportunity to launch a massive counterattack. Despite this strategy's success, Julius was considered "de-facto" leader by the rest of the Euro Britannian commanders which later causes a dispute between them. Eventually, Shin Hyuga Shaing discovers Julius's real identity to be that of the notorious terrorist Zero, to which he has him and Suzaku detained despite Suzaku's attempts to protect Julius's identity. Shin later uses this discovery to persuade the governing House of Lords to transfer full power of the Grand Duke and the Lords over to him. These events ultimately lead to Euro Britannia having to permit intervention from the Homeland once Shin Hyuga Shaing attempted to launch a coup d'état against the commanding hierarchy, and was found to be planning a rebellion against the main Britannian Empire. Later during the invasion with the intervention from the Homeland, there are some Euro Britannians rebelling against the homeland. Government Being a part of the Holy Britannian Empire, the government of Euro Britannia has a similar structure to what is seen on the Britannia mainland, and what is seen in Britannian controlled Areas, but possesses far greater independence. At the head of this sub-empire is the "Grand Duke", currently Augusta Henry Highland, who acts as the sovereign of the sub-empire. The Grand Duke is assisted by a "House of Lords" that consists of members with high ranking nobility, who are decedents of the original European aristocracy that were exiled from their homeland. The Grand Duke resides in Catherine's Palace, which is just outside the capital, Sankt Petersburg. As a tributary state to the Empire, the Euro Britannian government enjoys far greater autonomy than the viceregal government of a Britannian Area, able to dictate its own policies without interference from the central Britannian Government. The position of the ruling Grand Duke is effectively that of an Emperor in all but name, with only the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire possessing greater authority, as ruler over all of Britannia and its colonies. Military The military of Euro Britannia is both an extension of the Britannian Military and is a separate military force that is loyal to the sub-empire. As such, the military is nearly identical to the main Britannian army, using the same weapons, equipment, and technology as the mainland. Even their own military symbol is identical to the main Britannian forces crest, with the addition of metal chains found on the Euro Britannian flag. The RPI-13 Sutherland is seen as the primary mainline Knightmare Frame of Euro Britannia, which is almost identical to homeland units except for a slightly different color scheme and insignias. However, Euro Britannia is shown to have a number of Sutherland Drone units, which are remotely controlled without the need for a pilot, The sub-empire is also shown to have a number of custom RPI-209 Gloucester Swordsman models among its ranks, which are decorated in chivalric like armor and markings. These units are seen being reserved for the Knights of the Four Holy Orders and their specialist pilots. Euro Britannias actual military prowess is shown to be quite formidable as they have the E.U. forces in retreat for most of the series, and eventually defeat the E.U. with some assistance and intervention from the mainland Britannian Military. Knightly Orders of Euro Britannia Main article: Knights of Euro Britannia In addition, Euro Britannia has command over the four Chivalric Orders. These Orders were established to act as both the sword and shield of Euro Britannia, and their first duty is to protect the Empire from all threats. Each Order is made up of elite knights, which are usually lead in battle by three Sword Masters, and all are commanded by a specially chosen Grand Master who usually wields a unique Knightmare Frame. The Grand Masters have strong political influence in the Euro Britannian government, as demonstrated by the nobility wishing to consult the political stances of all the Orders before making a final decision. Flag The flag of Euro Britannia is very similar to the flag of the Holy Britannian Empire, being that of the flag of England warped with the Union Flag, with the main difference being the design of the center coat of arms. On the coat of arms, the serpent (which is also present in that of the Britannian Empire) represents "death and rebirth". As this is a fantasy flag and accompanying coat of arms, some liberties have been taken with the heraldic rules. The green leaves that comprise the mantling are both colours, which is a breach of the rule of tincture. The sword used in the achievement has its hilt outside of the field and its blade on it, making it indistinguishable whether it is an external ornament or an artistic depiction of a crest or a charge. And lastly, like that of Britannia, the coat of arms of Euro Britannia is supported by two pennants, which is highly exceptional. The closest attempt at blazoning the depicted coat of arms of Euro Britannia would be: "Per cross Azure and Gules (or Sanguine), a bordure Or, a sword Proper hilted Or palewise issuing from chief and two chains Or saltirewise, with a serpent Proper wrapped around the sword and chains. Mantled Vert, supported by two pennants Argent an orle Gules." Gallery eurobritannians_1.png|Nobles of Euro Britannia EuroBritannialeadership.png|The main leaders of Euro Britannia Euro Britannian soldiers.jpg|Euro Britannian soldiers Lords_Members.png|Members of the House of Lords Code-geass-akito-the-exiled-episode-3-5-anime-wallpaper.jpg|The Grand Duke Velaines appointing Shin Hyuga Shaing as Grand Master of the Holy Order of Michael Euro_Brit_Sutherland.png|A Euro Brtiannian Sutherland Trivia *Despite being on the same "side," it is suggested by those both in the Homeland and Euro Britannia that there is mistrust of the other. Euro Britannia's House of Lords and Knightly Orders resent surrendering power to Julius Kingsley, but were so fearful of the Britannian Empire subjugating them after his arrest that they allowed Shin Hyuga Shang all military power over the tributary-empire. On the other side, the Glinda Knights original debut mission was to join the main E.U invasion force in Saint Petersburg. In reality, Princess Marrybell was issued top secret orders by Prince Schneizel to spy on the Euro Britannians. When asked if it was alright that the Glinda Knights mission was scrapped, the Second Prince revealed that measures had already been taken. Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:Nations